


水澄花香 ——<You don't know that!>/《天意怎知》番外七

by Faircity



Series: You Don't Know That!/天意怎知 [7]
Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anniversary, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Post-Canon, Spanking, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faircity/pseuds/Faircity
Summary: 结婚纪念日·一方吃醋梗。





	1. 上

Desmond到家时已快入夜了。Tommy的滑板车扔在院子里，今年夏天雨水多，他怕夜里下雨淋锈了，拎起来放到门廊边，直起腰时听见腰椎和肩胛骨酸痛得咔吱两声响，才意识到这一天折腾下来真是累了。胸前和领口的军功章还和十年前一样闪亮如新，可他已经不再是那个能一天一夜不吃不喝徒手从断崖运送下七十多名伤员的年轻医务兵了。

家的气息和Smitty永远不会忘了在他夜班晚归时特意留的灯，让这疲惫消减了大半。Desmond一边伸手松解着军装领带，一边习惯性地朝虚掩着门的客厅看了一眼——只有沙发一侧的落地灯开着，年初新置的彩色电视机里播放着夜场西部警匪片，是整个房子里唯一的声源，Smitty大概又看着电视瞌睡过去了，他只能越过沙发靠背看见小半个一动不动的金发脑袋。唇角情不自禁地弯出一个柔软的弧度，他没立刻进去，转而走进走廊另一边的厨房打算先喝点儿水。让他有点意外的是，跟厨房相通的餐室里亮着柔谧的微光，定睛一看竟是他们结婚那年妈妈硬要他们拿来新家的那对银烛台，是妈妈娘家祖上从爱尔兰老家带来北美大陆不多的家族纪念品之一，他们很少拿出来用，这会儿却擦得锃亮，插了两只带百合花香味的餐桌长蜡烛，已燃去大半。胡桃木餐桌铺着只有重要场合才会铺的那块边角绣着常春藤和玫瑰花的奶白色手工桌布，摆好了两个人的餐盘餐具，桌角的冰桶里，因为天气热，冰块几乎已经化光了，一瓶陈年加州红酒和一瓶接骨木花糖浆汽水浸泡在冰水里，透明的瓶身折着烛光，晃得他愣了一下神。

然后他就意识到，自己彻底搞砸了。

一向细心如尘、连南丁格尔诞辰日都能牢记于心的Doss护士，平生第一次忘了他和丈夫的结婚纪念日——不是随便哪个纪念日，偏巧是十周年。

其实几天前他还记在心上，要不怎么能提前向医院申请调休了一天年假，打算跟Smitty好好庆祝一下，如果天气适宜兴致好，或许还会开车出州境到繁星公园来个星月浪漫夜。有了小Tommy之后这种二人世界的自由洒脱对他们来说就成了奢侈品，所以他们还老早就跟Hal商量妥，让他把Tommy接过去住两天。然而夏天是各种战争胜利纪念和退伍老兵活动的集中季 *，这周排的尤其满，学校演讲、童子军检阅式、州长回见等等还全是在外市，今天下午这个活动更是一早临时塞进日程表的。他的精力也真是不比还当兵那会儿了，一忙乱就糊涂了，竟错把周四当成周三……他中午离开得匆忙，Smitty还去林区修灌溉器了，他只能在电话里托Carl转告一声自己的去向，也没说回来的时间。看看这布置，Smitty肯定是等了他一整个晚上。

他们在一起十一年，结婚十年，这是第二次Desmond感到如此愧对Smitty——上一次他觉得对不起爱人，还是六年前被诊断不孕。疾病尚可算有他不可掌控的因素，忘记结婚十周年纪念日让爱人空等整晚，可就没有旁的什么可以责怪了。

Desmond并没打算找任何借口。只是强烈的愧疚和不安一下子冲袭过来，让他难受极了。正杵在那儿不知如何是好，就听见客厅传来Smitty有些迷糊的声音：“Desmond？是你吗，亲爱的？”

他来不及想更多了，应了一声推开客厅的门进去。Smitty有些睡眼朦胧的样子，看见一身笔挺陆军夏季常服的丈夫，眼神却忽地一亮，瞬间清明，虽然结婚都十年了，还是让Desmond有点儿难为情，加上天热，沿着颧骨薄薄地晕出两线红潮，让Smitty更加目不转睛，挑起右唇角意味深长地一笑：“每回你穿上军装，Dossy宝贝儿，都能让我犯一次心脏病，尤其是这一身。”短袖夏季常服能露出他瘦长的手臂，薄布料的收腰衬衫贴合着苗条的腰身，而即使最瘦版型依然显得有些晃晃荡荡的深绿色长裤底下，那两条匀瘦的长腿紧夹在腰侧的曼妙感觉，可是Smitty绝不会跟任何一个人外道的私密绝享。

他的小医务兵过来吻他，被他一把拉住手腕向前一扑，右膝跪在他两腿间的沙发沿上，就势低头望着他的眼睛，笑容温顺的眼角有些愧色：“今早临时安排的……希尔堡预备役夏训开营仪式，本来说好的那位讲话人忽然生病，正好在弗吉尼亚嘛，他们就想到找我去应急……Carl有转告你吗？”

“有啊，”Smitty的语气说是埋怨，倒不如更像撒娇，“可他只说你下午要去趟希尔堡，没告诉我你晚饭都不回来吃。”

“真对不起，亲爱的。”Desmond摸摸Smitty刮得光滑的腮帮，“我没想到会拖这么久。”

“你总是不擅长拒绝，除了拿枪。”Smitty并无愠意地半开着玩笑，却好像想到了什么，忽然停了下来，一双冰蓝色的眼眸深深望住了他：“你该不是忘了今天是什么日子吧？……”

大概紧张时总是不由自主抿起的嘴唇和那双藏不住情绪的琥珀色大眼睛出卖了他，没来得及开口回答之前，Desmond已经看到丈夫因为失望和难过黯淡下来的眼神。悔愧和心疼立刻让他都快不能呼吸了，他赶紧双臂搂住Smitty的脖子，像安慰受委屈的金毛大猎犬那样用自己的脸颊蹭蹭对方的。

“我当然没忘，Smitty！”他深深吸了口气，和每件事一样，依然选择实话实说，“我……我是记错了日子，我以为今天还是礼拜三……”

Smitty只是凛着一双冬海似的的蓝眸盯着他，甚至绝少见地没回应他的主动亲昵，Desmond有点着急了，磕磕巴巴地解释着：“这两周日程太忙乱，我糊涂了……真的不是故意忘记，Smitty，如果我没记错今天的日子，Glover上尉给我打电话时我就回绝了……”

看到Smitty一下子眯起来的眼睛和霎时间风起云涌的脸色，Desmond才意识到自己说错了话。

哪怕是实话实说，他也委实不该在这个时候、在Smitty面前提起他们的老上司。

十一年前那场恶仗结束后，刚从钢锯岭一跃而下侥幸逃生的Desmond，惊魂未定、体力透支，喜欢的alpha重伤昏迷、生死难卜，带着后援部队前来的连长Jack Glover或许是出于有正义感和同情心的alpha安抚和保护的本能，朝自己的下属伸出了手；而也是因自本能，身为beta的医务兵几乎无法自已地靠向温暖、洁净和庇护的来源，alpha宽实干燥的掌心蹭痛了他脸上的擦伤，不同的触感和气息才让他猛地意识到，那不是他心许的alpha…… 好在这时，战友们已经纷纷上前，架起他们已经走不动一步的英雄奔向医疗帐篷。后来Glover上尉对他的态度一下变得温和有礼，甚至带了几分大哥哥的关怀呵护，至于到底真的是作为上级、兄长还是……alpha，刚从地狱里爬出来的beta医务兵根本没有那个心思和力气去猜测。而Smitty醒来的第一件事就是对身边轮椅上的他的表白，就更让Desmond没有猜测那种可能性的必要了。

可Smitty从插科打诨中不小心说漏了嘴的弟兄们口中得知钢锯岭下“十大感动战争温馨场景之一”的那一幕后，却显然不是这么想的。就算当时他还没跟Desmond明确示爱，可显然已经心意相许了。搁哪个尚有一丝血气和脑子的alpha来看，Jack Glover这般行为都约等于挖别人墙角、偷别家玉米杆、顺手牵别的alpha私家林子里的小鹿……所以从那儿以后，原本很是敬服连长的年轻alpha士兵立刻把顶头上司拉上了一级警戒对象名单。幸好Glover上尉留在冲绳处理战后问题，直到几个月后Desmond和Smitty都退伍返乡了才回国，两个alpha几乎没再有直接碰面的机会。后来的授勋活动上倒遇见过两次，估计Glover上尉还莫名其妙呢，怎么当年和自己还算意气相投的下属忽然冷淡极了，尤自己跟他的beta配偶、也是当年的下属谈笑时，背后袭来的强冷空气简直让他不寒而栗。

到底都过去十多年了，Desmond都快把这个梗忘了，所以情急之下竟没想起这是自家alpha的大忌。

“你说今天是谁叫你去的？”

Desmond能听出这其实并不是一个问句，所以十分聪明地闭口不答，烟水晶似的一对瞳孔一紧，但没有躲开他的注视。这反而让Smitty稍稍冷静和释怀了一下——爱人的目光满含歉意，却毫不闪烁退避，就像他们认识十几年来他一贯望向他时那样，是安然的。Desmond Doss对他的alpha他的爱人忠贞坦诚，每份心思都光明，所以他从不心虚。

对于年轻的alpha丈夫，这其实已经足够。心上清明，脸上却还赌着气，把半跪在双腿间的人按坐在身边沙发上，依然危险地微眯着眼沉声问道：“他也去了？你们见着了？”

他的小医务兵喉结处滚动了一下，好像因为渴，话都黏在喉管里，额头上也微微泌出细小汗珠，不过还是轻轻点了一下头：“见着了……如果中午你在汽修厂，我电话里一定会告诉你的，Smitty。我——我没想瞒着你什么。”

这下，胸口堵着的那块棉花也瞬间变成了一团棉花糖，被那双水汪汪的眼睛化成糖水了。

Desmond的上帝作证，他从没对Desmond有过怀疑。他的beta伴侣，比他认识的绝大多数alpha都坦荡诚实，分明是他孩子气反应过度了，爱人却诚心诚意地安抚解释起来，这叫alpha反而不好意思起来，一时倒不知说什么好了。显然Desmond将他的沉默当做了还在气，试探着伸出手轻我住他的，发现他没抗拒，修长手指大胆地滑进他的指缝间，无名指上的婚戒浸染了夏夜的潮热，有些涩涩地擦过他指间相对敏感的皮肤……Smitty有些惊撼地发现，他竟然因为这细微的无意触碰而硬了。

而身边纯洁的小白尾鹿显然毫无察觉，就这么交握着他的手，放在自己腮边轻轻蹭了两下，玉米软糖般的南方口音里有一分不太和年纪却更显可爱的羞怯。

“今天是我不好，你生气是应该的。”Desmond软软地道歉，一双鹿眼还是和十多年前他们刚在军营初遇时那样单纯无害，轻易就能激起alpha血液最深处的保护欲。生气？开什么玩笑……望着这么一双斑比眼，再一想到这么好的一个人，全身心都属于他，已经十年，谁还能气得起来？Smitty正想这么说出来，手背又被软软的脸蛋蹭了一下。

“你今晚一定很失望，Smitty……我、我能做点儿什么补偿你吗，亲爱的？我——我真的想补偿你……补偿我们。”

《共和国战歌》的副歌部分忽然伴随着军鼓和小号激荡有力地在alpha心中响起，还伴着国旗色的背景烟花。Smitty甚至相信了Desmond那位上帝三秒钟——祂老人家还是对他很不错的，原来以为注定错过的纪念日之夜，还有这般惊喜等在最后。

不过Smitty Ryker是谁啊！当年77连的狠角色，战略战术课上中士嘴里骂着蠢蛋列兵心里的喜欢都漾出来塞满了眼角的鱼尾纹。可惜他这次巧妙的活学活用不能拿去跟小Tommy的教父炫耀，不然老长官时隔多年又要再次夸奖他了。【作者：Smitty你又想多了，你觉得你和你家Dossy比中士心里哪个是亲的哪个是食堂换饭票当找头添的啊……】

即使是再好的医务兵和护士，Desmond也没法就这么听见看见自己alpha此刻内心里热热闹闹的仲夏嘉年华。他年轻的爱人有一下没一下地拿食指和中指指尖描摩着他军装衬衫的领廓，划到领口就顿上一秒，然后食指故作不经意地围领口的纽扣绕一个圈儿，如此反复，就是不去解那颗扣子，也不放开他交缠在自己大手里的另一只手，一双微眯的蓝眼睛依旧不动声色盯着他。

Desmond明白了。

颧骨那两抹飞红迅速晕染上整个脸庞，连下眼眶都带了些许粉红。细瘦手臂环上了他的腰，他的beta微倾仰起上半身，刚够到他耳畔的软糯声音几不可闻。

“今晚……你要怎样都随你，好不好……”

天知道Smitty当时怎么忍住一边狂叫好好好一边把他的小医务兵压上沙发就欺负个痛快的……拂着耳根的温热呼吸和那绵软口音已经让他硬得有发疼，可他只是挑起一边唇角，意味深长地朝Desmond一笑，他的小医务兵顿时脸更红了，攀着他肩头那只手无意识把他身上白夏布衬衫的衣料攥出浸着汗水的褶子。像经验老道的猎人，Smitty并不着急，耐心地等待着。果然，不过三秒钟，小鹿温顺地抬起小蹄子，小心翼翼迈入了早就布置好的“陷阱”。

“这个周末……这个周末都听你的……都随你高兴……”小鹿抽动了一下湿漉漉的鼻头，一头棕发埋进他胸口，“不生气。”

噢，当然不会生气了，我的Dossy宝贝儿。今晚Smitty Ryker是全林奇堡……哦不，全弗吉尼亚……哦不不，全美国……最开心的大野狼——哦不对，最开心的alpha！

心满意足的大野狼揉了揉小鹿蒸腾着汗汽的短发，心疼起来，终于绷不住咧着嘴笑出来，好好亲了亲额头和双唇，然后起身顺带着拉起自己的爱人，轻拍了一下军裤覆盖着的翘臀。

“这大热天的穿常服，热坏了吧？先上楼去洗个澡，我锁好门，给你弄点儿喝的。”

Desmond在卧室脱下军装才发现里面的贴身汗衫和内衣都被汗水浸透了，几乎是什么都顾不上就扑进浴室，痛痛快快地冲了个淋浴，擦着头发出来时才得暇注意到梳妆台上多了个细长的原色粗玻璃瓶，半瓶清水里插着一枝长枝红玫瑰，大概是Smitty为他准备的另一份小惊喜；他习惯夜里放一杯水的台镜前有一杯手工水蜜桃汁，杯壁外侧挂着冷凝的水珠。他端起来咕咚咕咚喝掉大半杯，清爽解渴，却没加冰，温度也不是冰凉的。自从他几年前患过肺结核，Smitty就一丝不苟地执行结核病康复保健手册上每个条款，炎夏也不给他过凉的饮料食物。  
年轻alpha把爱人脱下来搭在椅背上的军装连带内衣裤都拿去楼下放到洗衣机里洗了，推开卧室的门，正见Desmond喝完了水蜜桃汁，拿起玫瑰花放在鼻下轻嗅着。见他进来，仰起脸朝他微微一笑。

Smitty的心就那么忽地一乱。同样的卧室，同样人，画面似乎依然是十年前的今夜，连微笑都一模一样，像他手里带着露水的玫瑰花儿。而他也像十年前的新婚夜，有些不敢置信地伸出手，指尖触碰到体温微凉的皮肤，才怀着如释重负一样的欢喜和感恩，再次地确信，这最美好的人啊，是他的，十年前就是了。现在，今后，永远都是。

反应迅猛的不光是大脑和心。他只觉得下腹一热，血管里alpha与生俱来的占有和征服欲望就汹涌翻腾起来。今晚，他打算让自己痛痛快快地屈服于这原始本能。于是他握住自己爱人的手臂，只轻轻一推，毫无防备的beta就仰倒进身后的大床里。

Desmond微侧着身子，巴掌大的半张脸埋在枕褥中，习以为常地等着接下来的狂潮惊浪或春风化雨，然而过了仿佛是许久，却不见Smitty有丝毫动作。他有些茫然地睁开眼睛，对上的是他的alpha笑得十分不怀好意的目光，同时，手里被塞进一个不大的瓶子，十年来无比熟悉的形状和质感，不用看他也立刻知道是什么。

“自己做。”

年轻alpha用尖尖的鼻子蹭着他的颈窝，舔着他的耳垂命令道。那声音无辜得像索要糖果的孩子，语气却透着几分邪恶。Desmond愣了一下才明白了他的意思，睫毛底下望着他的鹿眼里不禁流露出一丝可怜极了的神色，可是眼看着alpha还是笑得人畜无害，不为所动地盯着他，beta知道今晚不会那么轻易过关了。他咬了咬嘴唇，好看的手指缓缓伸向自己身上蓝白格睡衣的扣子。Smitty忽然觉得喉咙有点发干，好像半个林奇堡南方夏夜的潮热都骤然聚集到这个不大的卧室里来了。

大概因为很清楚这个步骤完成后等着他的是什么，Desmond的动作特别慢，脱衣服这种本该是情色的行为，他竟带上了急救室里规程操作的一丝不苟，Smitty并不催促，只是半倚在床头静静欣赏，看他仔仔细细地脱下睡衣、睡裤和白色平角内裤，甚至还稍微折叠了一下，然后平整地放在床边一张椅子上。那精致指尖微微哆嗦着解开衬衫的每颗纽扣，alpha的心跳就乱掉一拍。

终于不着寸缕的身体还是瘦得像小玉米杆，但肌理依旧紧实匀净，浅麦色的皮肤泛着淡淡的粉色。当然不是第一次赤裸相对，可Smitty知道性子保守的爱人不管多少次都还是会害羞——这简直可爱极了。他看着Desmond背对过他，朝反方向挪了挪，仿佛想要尽可能地把自己藏进床脚台灯光线正好照不到的那一小块暗影里，然后拿起那小瓶子，挤了一些透明的乳膏在食指上……

Smitty尽量不出声地咽了一下口水。

“转过来，Dossy宝贝儿，我要看着。”

 

———TBC———

* 二战欧洲战场胜利纪念日是5月9日，由于历史上对德国投降协议签订时间/生效时间的争议和时差关系消息传回各同盟国的时间有差，俄罗斯等许多东欧国家庆祝5月8日，美国、加拿大等国庆祝5月9日，均是国家法定节日，在大多数国家也标志着本年纪念二战各种活动的开始，通常会延续到9月初（几乎所有同盟国都以9月3日，日本正式签署投降书的日子，作为对日战争胜利日），之间的国庆日（7月4日）经常会迎来一个小高峰。一般逢五逢十的年份庆祝活动会比较大，但在美国逢6的年份（例如56年、96年）对于很多老兵和部队也很重要，因为许多个人和集体嘉奖是在1946年多数驻外军人回国后颁发的。

** 希尔堡陆军基地：位于弗吉尼亚州东北部，距离林奇堡约两个半小时车程，是美国东南部最大的演习-训练用军事基地之一，同时被现役和预备役部队使用。

*** 《共和国战歌》（The Battle Hymn of the Republic），美国三军中广为传唱将近一个半世纪的军歌，副歌部分就是著名的“Glory, glory, hallelujah!” （《兄弟连》中有伞兵的改编版本）


	2. 下

“转过来，Dossy宝贝儿，我要看着。”

Desmond吓到了似的猛一回头，眼睛瞪得大大的，要是再有一对鹿角两只毛茸茸的耳朵，简直跟蓝岭山深林里受惊的小白尾鹿无异。Smitty眼看着他已经薄染桃晕的脸颊瞬间通红到脖颈，连肩膀和锁骨那儿的皮肤都火烧似的红了起来。平常事前准备工作几乎都是他为Desmond完成的，就那样，害羞的beta还是两个月后才第一次没在润滑扩张时捂住眼睛，更别提在别人的注视下自己做了——哪怕这个“别人”是他的alpha丈夫。

两排密密的睫毛像阵雨中的蝴蝶翅膀那样剧烈地抖动了几下，让Smitty有点不忍心，觉得自己大约是要求得过分了，正要开口，没想他的小医务兵却慢慢朝他转过身子，攥在身前遮挡的床单一角松了手，顿时美景一览无遗。紧接着，跪坐在他面前不过几公分的Desmond迟疑着，正对着他缓缓分开了白皙匀瘦的大腿。

这一幕让Smitty彻底看呆了。他刚勉强略回过神，就见Desmond轻阖双眼，沾了乳膏的手指颤抖着伸向自己身体最隐秘之处。

柔谧的床头台灯光线洒在薰衣草色的床单上，迎着Smitty目光的身体和探向身下的手指都被染一层柔媚光泽泽。指尖在紧闭的入口按了两下，那处并没有丝毫敞开的意向，反而不由自主地闭合得更紧了。Desmond皱了皱眉，咬着嘴唇，像是下了狠心般的探进去……

“啊！……”

毫无防备的不适感，让他情不自禁地发出一声呻吟，秀颀的脖颈向后仰着，眉头也蹙紧了。却不知那自己听起来充满羞耻的一声，落在面前alpha的心上，就如泼洒了一杯伴着蜜糖的春药，那双平时沉静深邃的冰蓝眼眸里越来越旺地燃着邪恶的火苗。不过Desmond此刻并没注意到，他深深吸了口气，又试探着加上一根手指，不合宜地突兀挤涨让他痛得皱了一下眉，眼角潮红一片。以前Smitty为他准备，似乎婚后没多久就轻车熟路了，也不从会让他难受，甚至可以算得上是亲密又舒心的享受；没想到自己做来，那里却生涩如处子，根本无从下手。他下意识朝Smitty望了过去，眼神半是求助、半是求饶。而他今晚格外坏心眼儿的alpha却在一旁无动于衷，直到他软软唤出一声“Smiiiit——”，才像看见鲜嫩可口小肥鹿的大野狼那样舔了一下嘴角，循循善诱道：“摸摸你自己，宝贝儿。”

Desmond还是个小孩子时就虔诚地信主了，安息日会的教义中，自渎是不洁的行为，哪怕是混乱叛逆的青春期他也不曾像别的小伙伴那样蒙在被子里或躲在反锁的浴室门口用这种方式“探索”自己的身体。可是，不知是充满情色意味的低沉嗓音带着蛊惑人心的魔力，还是beta骨子里服从自己Alpha伴侣的天性在情欲融化了理智的时刻占据上风……他想着年轻爱人往常为他准备时在他身上的流连抚弄，鬼使神差似的伸出左手，哆哆嗦嗦的手指抚上自己胸前的敏感之处，灼热的电流刹那间从那颗小小的浅红色莓果涌遍全身，让关节骨肉都化成软趴趴的果冻，尤其曾经受过重伤的两条腿。膝盖一软，他惊喘着猛烈一晃……就像过去十数年里的每一次，接住他的是熟悉的安稳怀抱。

虽然，今晚这臂怀有着高于正常的体温。

确定了没事，下一秒他就被自己的alpha按倒在床上，Smitty一只大手就攥起他细瘦的脚踝，然后拉过他同侧的手腕，引导着他自己握住。

“张开腿，Doss医务兵，我要检查看看，你做的怎么样。”

薰衣草色棉布枕套上的棕发脑袋下意识地使劲摇晃着，听到Smitty微提声调“嗯？”了一声，一下想起自己方才答应了什么，Desmond在喉咙里呜咽了一声，握着自己的两只脚踝，红着眼圈儿缓缓打开双腿，摆出一个无比羞耻的M形。性器前端已经微微抬头，像是感觉到他炽热的视线似的，粉红色的穴口羞怯地瑟缩着，刚才沾上的润滑剂泛着淫靡的透明光泽。Smitty忍着自己快要撑破内裤的生疼，手指和言语同时戏弄着他的爱人。

“操作粗心，战备松懈。”alpha的第二根手指就紧得Desmond眉心拧成一朵小牵牛花，Smitty及时退出手指，轻轻按摩着入口细嫩的褶皱帮他放松，嘴里却不饶他，“你的alpha太惯着你了，Doss医务兵，看看，十年了你还没学会准备好自己。”

不像那些外强中干最喜欢在家里对自己配偶逞雄风的alpha，Smitty在外面是没人敢惹的硬汉，可回到家没有一分一秒不把他捧在手心里当心尖儿那样宝贝，就算在床上也是——尤其是。他们结婚时Smitty正是alpha最血气冲动的年纪，可他从没让Desmond受过一点儿罪，每次求欢都要确认对方也有意愿，过程中Desmond皱一下眉他就立刻停下来。有过那么几回，Desmond在休息间听到普通急诊那边的护士悄悄谈论起那些被自己喝醉酒、赌输钱就在床上泄愤的alpha折磨到进医院的beta和omega身上可怕的伤势，同情和愤慨的同时也默默地在心里感激上帝赐给他Smitty。

他的alpha，总是用柔软证明刚毅，用温存抒写强大。

所以就算此刻以羞人的姿势打开自己接受“检查”，Desmond也并不害怕，反而扑哧一声低笑出来，尽管红红的眼角已经是水濛濛的：“我的alpha是个好人，他、他疼我……”

刚才还带着一丝顽皮戏谑的蓝眼睛一下子清柔起来。灌了蜜糖一样的alpha当然完全没记起来，当年在战略战术课上被中士夸奖的可不是只有他一个人。亲吻间，Smitty伸手摸到刚才被掉落一旁的润滑剂，挤了足够的分量在自己手心里，俯身舔着自己爱人的耳垂：“可不是嘛（Didn't he），宝贝儿？他不疼你，还去疼谁啊……乖，腿再张开点儿……”

在细致的扩张和爱抚之下，，没多一会儿，beta的双颊都被情晕染得绯红，形状漂亮的性器肿涨着挺起，就快贴上他平坦的小腹，Smitty以手指在后穴进出的频率情色而温柔地为他上下撸弄着，在一声高过一声的呻吟中，Desmond忽然发出一声拖着哭腔的低声尖叫，下颌猛地朝上一仰，浓稠的白浊喷染上他们两个人的胸腹，有几滴甚至飞溅上Smitty的唇侧。瘫软在余潮中的Desmond羞窘极了，想抬手帮他擦掉，可四肢软软的使不上一点力；Smitty却不错眼珠地盯着他水汽氤氲的棕眸，神态绯糜地伸出舌尖把唇边和手指溅上的奶色液滴舔吞下去。Desmond羞得闭上眼，发出初次春日情汛的小鹿似的呜鸣喉音，耳朵没逃过丈夫被这可爱反应逗乐的几声嘿嘿坏笑，他再次睁眼，只见自己放在床头那枝玫瑰花被Smitty横着花茎衔在嘴里。

暗红色的花瓣，深翠色细枝，衬上凌乱的金发和冰蓝眼睛里已经多年不见的玩世不恭坏男孩魅笑，还有宽厚的胸膛和紧实腹肌……他的alpha简直能让John Wayne和Marlon Brando都自惭形秽。Desmond看直了眼的功夫，高大身躯再次覆上他，双唇触碰之际花枝就着深吻被推袛到他唇齿之间，还没等他反应过来是怎么回事，大手托住他的屁股，一阵风似的卷着他猛地翻了个身，随即腰身就被迅速而温柔地抬起，摆成了跪趴的姿势。他不由发出一声惊呼，唇间的花枝也“脱口而出”，Smitty手疾眼快地那朵玫瑰落在床单上之前一把捞起，捏着枝蒂相交处重新递到他嘴边，整个人都趴在他后背上，几乎贴着他的耳廓低声命令：“咬住了，Dossy，要是掉下来……” 

右侧乳头突然被拧了一下，力道不重，比起疼痛，更多的是惊慌和羞耻。这半调情半警告的一拧代替了下文——Smitty没说要是掉下来会怎么样，不过Desmond无力地深知，他的年轻爱人有不止一种“惩罚”能让他后天早上都下不了床。他赶忙咬牢了花茎，呜咽着使劲点头。乖顺的服从满足了alpha的征服欲，让他得到臀缝和大腿内侧的温柔爱抚作为奖励，不过很快，那隐秘缝隙间轻滑过的手指就换成了别的。

熟悉的庞然巨物上下磨蹭着臀瓣和股隙时，Desmond下意识地全身一僵，正在他背上印下灼热呼吸和暗红吻痕的丈夫立刻停了下来，微抬离了身子，手掌轻轻捧过他的侧脸细细端量，目光里的关切取代了上一秒的情欲。

“还好吗，亲爱的？你是不是……不喜欢这样？……”

9年前因为肺结核感染，Desmond不得不接受了切除部分肺叶和五根肋骨的手术，失去部分支撑力和保护的胸腔使他在很长时间里都不适于需要前胸承担一些压力的性爱姿势。后来经过漫长的药物治疗和复健，尽管不再有什么大碍，Smitty还是很少使用背入——那场大病是他第二次差点失去爱人，他不可能再承受得了第三次，所以他几乎有点偏执地小心呵护着他的伴侣。Desmond知道背入式是alpha能够进入最深、并获得最大掌控权的姿势，心里也很明白，Smitty作为一个有着正常生理需要的年轻alpha不会不喜欢这个姿势，只是在各种“喜欢”和诱惑之前，毫不犹豫地选择他。Smitty爱他，爱到可以放弃一切。

眼看着Smitty就要伸手去帮他拿掉口中含着的花，Desmond忽然抿紧双唇，一双湿湿的鹿眼正正望着自己的爱人，唇角浮上一个肯定的轻笑。在他们的新婚之夜，毫无经验的年轻alpha慌了手脚时，曾经得到过的同样的笑，意味着全然的信任和甜蜜的宠纵。Smitty瞬时明了，厚实胸膛重新紧贴上他的单薄的后背，天鹅绒般的轻吻落在他颈侧动脉的皮肤上，呢喃着疼惜和感谢。

即使已经被开拓润滑得充分，beta的后穴依然不像omega那样适于承受男性alpha的欲望，一开始进入的生涩让两个人都出了一身薄汗。一柄利刃卡在过窄的剑鞘里，难拔不入的，让急着攻城拔寨的骑士也动了坏，一个巴掌甩上beta的臀瓣，力道放得轻，并不怎么疼，更让Desmond又惊又羞的是静夜里那清脆一响，使他差点尖叫出声，嘴里的花也险些再次掉落。臀部的皮肤几乎没见过阳光而显得苍白，一个淡粉色的掌印立刻清晰浮现，刺激得年轻alpha眼都红了。

“上面那张小嘴咬紧就行了，宝贝儿，”鼻尖磨着Desmond发烫的耳朵，“下面那张别咬那么紧。”

回答他的是爱人泪汪汪的一记瞪视和委屈的哼咛，紧匿的秘径倒是渐渐接受了熟悉的入侵者，每一寸湿软的内壁肌理都柔顺地亲吻这他的剑刃时，Smitty小心地开始了第一下挺动，身下的爱人哼出一声细细呻吟，差点儿溢出喉咙之时想到了自己口里的玫瑰……于是Smitty听到的为微弱嘶吟，就像被小猫爪子撕成吸缕的棉花糖，落在他心里又痒又甜，好像软软地催促着第二下、第三下……

Alpha屈从了这裹着蜜的诱惑，开始了缓慢的律动，等身下的轻弱吟音开始随着韵律变得绵长软媚，他轻车熟路地换了个角度，精准地磨过甬道下方一小块花瓣儿般的软肉。

“呜——” 

他的爱人忽然剧烈地一颤，发出天鹅似的嘶鸣，几乎毫无意识地胡乱摇着那头已经乱成一团的微卷棕发，双唇被玫瑰花的长枝磨得像要滴下血来。Smitty在放肆的抽动间偶然瞥见对方身下那过了不应期的小家伙又颤颤巍巍地抬头了。他探手为Desmond套弄了几下，却在顶端开始汩汩涌出前液时用指尖安抚似的轻点了两下那细小的泉眼，停下手伏在对方耳畔笑着低语。

“等等……我们一起，甜心，我会给你更好的……”

Desmond被他弄得迷迷糊糊，脑子还没反应过来他话里的意思，就感到身体里最敏感的腔体入口处顶上了一个滚烫的圆钝形物，只是触到腔口的软肉就已经激得他一哆嗦，本能地想向反方向躲避，却被牢牢钳住了腰侧。他的腰太纤细了，Smitty一双大手几乎就能合握，不会留给他丝毫逃跑的机会——Smitty当然也知道，他的爱人才不想跑呢，可怜的Dossy只是需要更多的一点儿催情剂让他放松下来。于是右手沿着胯骨、人鱼线一直游走到胸口，那朵嫩色的小花蕾被欲望染成绯艳的朱红，他的手还没挨上，就忘耻向前挺出，几乎是追着他的手指乞求疼爱。Smitty歪着嘴角坏笑出声，恰到好处地错过重点，无名指的指尖只绕着那圈小小的乳晕打转，底下邪恶的凶器还在毫不留情地戳磨着娇嫩的腔口。Desmond被他折磨得饥渴如焚，细腰和脖颈无力地扭动着，可无论怎么暗示，狠心的alpha就是不给他想要的，委屈和沮挫一下子涌上心头，全化成眼泪，断了线的珠子一样往下掉，简直能听见落在床单上的吧嗒吧嗒声。

这下Smitty才终于不忍心了，低头抚慰地在他脸上发间乱亲了几下，食指和中指将两侧的乳珠同时钳捏在指缝里，覆满厚茧的拇指指腹反复碾揉着乳尖。他的beta没像多数omega和beta那样经历过哺乳期，那里除了他没人碰过，一直是粉嫩嫩的，比omega们还敏感，平时舔一舔、摸几下就能让他兴奋得尖叫出来，上上下下都化成一滩水——字面意义上的。这会儿那两颗柔嫩的小莓果哪里受的住这样的刺激，强撑着衔了一程的花儿在犬齿和唇角间摇摇晃晃，抽抽噎噎的呻吟也像夏潮扑岸那样冲刷着Smitty已经残剩不多的理智，他很久没进入到爱人身体里那么深了，细腻紧热的内里像最优质的丝绸一样包裹着他的肉刃，让他痛快极了，手上开始不再那么计较轻重，各种浑话也都肆无忌惮起来。

“你漂亮的小嘴儿咬不住了吗，宝贝儿？是想让我把它插到能咬得更紧的地方去吗？……你今天真不乖，要是掉了花儿，该怎么罚你，嗯？……把你操穿怎么样？用我的大家伙把你钉在床垫上，让你哪儿都不能去……”

终于，一边抽插一边还在不停涨大的利器刃尖刺到了beta身体里最隐秘器官的入口。

“啊！——不……”

玫瑰花在一声哭泣着的尖叫里划下一道血红，落在床边的地毯上。而本该从令咬住它的人已经无暇理会，只能任由被贯穿、被填满的酸麻快感和欣愉铺天盖地席卷过自己。浓稠的精液不断怒喷着，没有几秒钟就像要灌满了他的小小的子宫，滚烫的宫壁却从那温凉的滋润中获得安抚，可还没等他稍微释然，生殖腔忽然以极迅的节奏被撑开，又酸又涨的微痛中，腔壁的每一丝血肉和细胞都在叫嚣着欢欣鼓舞，几乎迫不及待地拥抱住久违的结。因为怕情事忽然被孩子意外打断，Smitty许久没在他体内成结了，beta虽不像omega有那么旺盛的交配欲望、被标记后就会生理性地时常渴求和需要alpha的结，但渴望被自己心爱之人彻底占有的欲求，也在Desmond心里时常翻腾。让他哭叫出声的酸疼提醒着他，这不可告人的私密心愿，被他的alpha不打折扣地实现了，随即他在已经恍惚的意识中感到前面的喷薄欲出的胀痛忽然释放，脑海中就像炸裂了国庆日的烟花，一片五颜六色的光影后，一切归于安心和静谧。

两个人像一对严丝合缝贴着的茶匙一样侧身倒在大床中央，不知多久，整个卧室里只有粗重急促的喘息声，些微夹杂着Desmond的抽泣。在等待结消退的半个小时左右时间里，Smitty通常只会紧紧搂住Desmond，在他鬓边眼角轻吻几下，轻声说着赞美、爱意和感谢，然后守护着、等待着他渐渐平复。夏日容易疲惫，Desmond日间累着了，他们这晚又做得特别……Smitty的结还在他体内，他就依偎着alpha的胸膛睡着了，甚至Smitty将已经褪结的性器小心抽出都没有让他醒。直到大腿被轻柔地稍微抬起，私密处一股微凉的半凝液体缓缓淌落股间，他才意识到什么似的忽地睁开眼睛，本来低头在他腿间清理的爱人也似心电感应似的同时抬眼，立刻就伸手遮在他额头处，为他挡住了台灯的光刺，然后朝他安慰地一笑。

温度正好的湿毛巾轻拭过胸口时有点儿刺痛，他勉强半睁开眼睛低头一看，发现乳头已经变成刺眼的深红色，几乎肿大了两倍，连乳晕都微微发着烫，幸好以医务兵和护士的丰富经验看，应该没破皮，只是明后天里穿最柔软的T恤和衬衫也会不怎么舒服就是了。想到这儿他有些难为情起来，羞红的脸埋进枕头——当年那个新婚夜差点儿哭鼻子的单纯alpha青年哪儿去了？现在学了一手欺负他的好本事……

被腹诽的人毫无自觉，清洗干净了，上床一把将人捞进怀里，还意犹未尽地在颈窝里蹭了蹭，无意中瞥见床边被遗忘的那朵长枝玫瑰，一抹坏笑再次爬上唇角。

“你把花掉落了……要怎么罚，宝贝儿？”

Desmond软绵绵地在怀里蠕动了两下，抬头正好与那双冰蓝眼睛相对而望。那温存注视中还带着几分属于年轻的淘气，可已经没有了他们初遇时的愤世嫉俗、他们刚相爱时的慌张无措，安稳沉静得就像晴夜下的港湾——他的港湾。

那差点儿哭鼻子的男孩儿还在这里啊，在他身边，在他心上；只是，他为了做他坚实的城墙、温暖的灯光，在这十年里飞快地长大了，长成让他无比心安，可以随时微笑仰望或靠上肩膀的丈夫、他儿子的父亲。

也让他，依然带着初遇时，相恋时，新婚时的爱与疼惜，想要宠溺和纵容。

“说了这个周末……都听你的……”蹭着他赤裸手臂的小脸还带着余韵的滚烫温度，那软糯的南方口音羞答答，“你、你说怎么罚……就、就怎么罚……”

他听到Smitty沉声的低笑，然后一个吻落在发顶。

“那就罚Doss医务兵——”故意顿了一下，然后语气情不自禁地漾满了柔情，“明天好好睡到中午，然后陪他的alpha去山里野餐，晚上还要去河边看星星。不得有误。”

“Sir. Yes, sir!”

同样孩子气的玩笑回答让两个人都哈哈笑起来，却同时把彼此拥的更紧。Smitty也开始瞌睡起来的时候，却忽然听到爱人轻唤了一声：“Smit？”

“嗯，亲爱的？”

“你知道吗，我小时候听妈妈说过，每个婚姻周年，都有自己的名字，形容两个人的感情，比如，一年是纸，双年是布，几十年的是金银宝石什么的……”

Smitty本来有一句没一字听着，却忽然清醒了大半：“是么？那结婚十年是什么？”

“是锡，就是……经常被用来做那种扁扁的随身小酒壶的金属，你记得么？中士就有一个。”

“锡？”Smitty想了一想，觉得有趣：“为什么是锡？”

Desmond极度疲倦时，黏软的南方口音就更重了，恐怕也只有Smitty能全数听懂：“我猜……大概因为锡器保质性能好？老人都说，锡制的容器虽然便宜，但装茶装酒、插花饮水都能保持不坏，‘酒清茶浓，水澄花香’……大概能一起相伴平安度过十年的伴侣，他们的婚姻已经可以负担起一个家庭的责任了吧……不会变质。”

这当然只是民间的善意传说，可Smitty觉得不能更有道理。他轻抚了一下Desmond的手臂。

“我想你一定是对的，Dossy，不会变质。”然后他补充一句，“永远都不会。”

Desmond的低笑声已经睡意朦胧，不过Smitty知道他听清了。因为他立刻感觉到那纤细手指穿过他的指缝，两个人的手就这么紧扣交握在一起。

“锡婚快乐，Smitty。”

“锡婚快乐，Dossy。”

爱情承负婚姻，婚姻容纳家庭，而你，承载和包容了我。

永不变质。

————END————


End file.
